Episode of Mint
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: Gohan meets a girl that claims to be his daughter with a different woman than Videl from another reality. She's being hunted down by the evil Android X and his creator, Dr. Gero's Great-grandson, (Gero IV). She is searching for something in each reality, but what, and why? A cross over between my "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" storyline, and the end of DBGT. ("Mainstream" Universe)
1. Chapter 1 Unintended Home Wrecking

**Author's Note:** I'm not one for OC stories but I wanted to try one with the "real" Gohan (from Z and GT) meeting my fanfic Gohan's daughter. I'll try and make everyone's reactions as "in character" as possible. Especially Pan and Videl.

I hear GT is non-canon, so in that capacity, think of this is her meeting the Gohan of this particular reality.

-

It's been one year since the defeat of Omega Shenron.

Goku left to become a higher being with the dragon balls and the original Shenron, and Earth was finally once again at peace.

Gohan was enjoying his week off with his family and friends.

They all came to hang out at a local mall in West City. Sitting with him was Videl, Pan, Chi-chi, Trunks, Bra, and Bulma.

Vegeta was once again off training. Likely due to it being his main pass time, but he was never one for social gatherings anyway.

Meanwhile, Goten was out on a date.

Pan wasn't one for shopping, but just hanging out for the day was all she wanted to do, although she was getting bored fast.

It paled in comparison to the adventures she had in space with her Grandpa and Trunks.

A giant clock at the center of the Food Court showed that it was around 1:30 in the afternoon.

The group was having small talk amongst each other, when suddenly a loud explosion rocked the entire plaza of surrounding buildings.

"What was that?" said Gohan as he rose from his seat.

Pan and the others did the same.

"Hey, Gohan, do you sense that?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, whoever is out there has some insanely powerful ki. It's stronger than Majin Buu after he absorbed Gotenks those many years ago." said Gohan as he adjusted his glasses.

(Although technically he was referring to Super Buu.)

The Ki Gohan was feeling left a strange feeling in him. It felt familiar and yet alien. It's properties were similar to his own but also somewhat foreign and conservative. He felt as though he were feeling the energy of a relative.

More explosions then seemed to happen outside as the people ran about screaming hysterically. It created some low magnitude earthquakes.

"Come on, we should have a look." said Trunks as he made his way outside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Pan.

And soon the others followed.

-

On the other side of the City, high above the buildings flew an adolescent girl who seemed injured. She had her back turned and was speeding backward as a group of armored robotic beings chased after her.

The girl wore white pants that seemed a little baggy but not too much so. Her boots were black, and she wore a blue sash around her waist.

On her hands were black, fingerless gloves. Around her wrists were spiked bracelets.

Her eyes looked similarly shaped to that of Zangya's and Android 18's and she wore a white, strapless tank top and a black mini vest around it.

She had long hair that seemed to curve at the front (reminiscent of Zangya's) but the back was more like Gohan's as a kid and Raditz's.

Around her head was a what looked to be headphones and a mic that curved around near her mouth, only much more hi-tech. No doubt it was some type of communication device.

Strapped to her side was a small sword, and around her neck, a crystal necklace dangled.

She was currently transformed. Using the Super Saiyan transformation and some other.

At the moment her hair was spiky and golden, but her skin was lime green.

She appeared to be battle worn as well. Bleeding from above her eye, on her cheek, and the sides of her mouth.

Her pants appeared a bit tattered, likely from energy waves and close combat.

The girl grasped one of her arms that was bleeding more severely than her other injuries, then moved her free hand to touch the side of her head phone.

"Uub!? Lucille!? Cheri!? Can you hear me?" she spoke into the mic with a tone of utter desperation. Despite this, her voice sounded sweet.

"Hold on, Mint! We're almost finished!" said the voice of Uub on her head gear, but then a blaring, invisible, energy wave rushed forward and caused all the nearby technology to shut off or short circuit. Similarly to that of an EMP. This included the digital clocks and lights in the surrounding buildings below.

The girl looked back to see it was one of the robots who had done so.

The three robots chasing her looked bulky but were keeping up with her just fine. They looked like Golems, each was at least 4 times bigger than a regular human. On there faceless heads was a single glowing light that served as their "eye".

Their bodies were fully armored and their design looked similar to Zaku's from the Gundam series. On their upper right chest plating, was the Red Ribbon Army symbol.

All three of the robots had their arms shape shift into Gatling guns and began firing ki bullets at the girl at incredible speeds.

One of the stray "bullets" tagged part of her head gear, shattering most of it while she frantically dodged, tearing some minor strands of hair.

She put some of the remaining pieces in her pocket, continuing to speed away.

-

"Gohan look!" shouted Trunks as he pointed up and diagonally.

Although he really didn't have to. Other people in the City had rushed out of nearby buildings and were watching the dog fight above the buildings.

Everyone could see the girl being chased down by these robotic creatures.

Their gatling gun arms shapeshifted into cannons and they fired orbs of indigo energy, matching their outward color that created the explosions Gohan and the others had heard and felt earlier.

The girl landed, exhausted from a fight she had had previously, and roughly 100 feet away from Gohan and the others. She waited for the group of machines to close in before firing an orb of energy at one, causing it to explode on contact and a rain of shrapnel flew out in every which way. Some nearby people moved out of the way to get away from the flying debris.

As the robots regrouped, she fired another blast that was less accurate but still landed on its mark.

The robot the blast collided with tore in half while the other was hit with the left over energy, slowing down in the process.

She had spent the last of her energy on that attack and reverted back to her base form.

When in base form, she had light skin similar to the complexion of Gohan and Chi-chi's and long black hair that was spiky, but curly and relaxed at the same time.

Now that she was closer, Gohan could see that she had pointy ears and a Saiyan tail.

Even though her energy dissipated, Gohan could sense that she was the one he was feeling that energy from earlier.

The girl looked like she could barely stand. The robots chasing her down could not have been the ones to inflict such grievous injuries to her. They simply couldn't have been judging by the way she so easily obliterated them. So the question was, what did?

The remaining golem was fast. In an instant it was a mere five feet away from the girl and slammed it's mechanical fist into her stomach. The fact that it had spiked knuckles made the attack look all the more brutal.

She coughed a line of dark red blood before being sent back through the air from such force. Her blood was darker than a regular humans, but one wouldn't be able to tell that right away.

She smashed through the wall sides of three buildings before crashing into a nearby outside eating table. The umbrella snapped off and two of the chairs shattered.

With her head resting on the end of the now destroyed white table, and her arms sprawled out, she struggled to look at the now vanished final golem. Her stomach had visible stab wounds but they weren't deep.

All of this a mere 15 feet away from Gohan and the others.

"Papa we've got to help her!" shouted Pan.

"Right! Come on Trunks!" said Gohan as he removed his blue suit overcoat.

The golem reappeared right above the injured girl. With it's hands cupped, it sent its massive balled fists downward in an attempt to execute her once and for all.

Just as it was about to collide, Gohan, Pan and Trunks kicked it several meters into a nearby building, shattering some of it's outer layer of armored plating.

The robot stumbled through the debris for a few seconds upon impact, but got up quickly and seemed to scan the trio.

"It's stronger than I thought!" said Gohan, adjusting his glasses.

He couldn't sense the machines power level, because it had no life force, so he had gauged it's strength off of the way that girl had so effortlessly destroyed two earlier. A faulty underestimation.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Gohan accessed his Mystic forms power and gathered energy into his hand.

Trunk transformed into a Super Saiyan and decided to attack right away.

"HAAAAA!" he yelled and flung his Finish Buster at the machine.

Upon impact there was another explosion. But after a brief clearing, the group noticed the machine didn't even have a scratch from the attack.

"Wha-! Impossible!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Save your energy." said Gohan.

The robot lumbered forward making the small 'Red Ribbon Army' logo on it's chest all the more visible.

Gohan unleashed a white energy blast that annihilated the machine once and for all.

Upon it's explosion, screws and bolts flew through the air and scattered about.

Trunks reverted back to his base form. "Good job, Gohan." he said, although he was disappointed at how weak he looked by comparison.

Chi-chi, Videl and the others gathered near Gohan.

Sounds of police alarms echoed eerily in the distance. Everyone looked around and could see some nearby buildings were on fire and some people were hurt from the earlier mayhem.

"Let's go see if that girl is alright." said Gohan as he made his way over to the young girl who had been combating those machines earlier.

Pan and the others followed.

She was still laying on the ground with the back of her head still on the destroyed table. Her eyes were half shut and her mouth was still bleeding, as were her other injuries.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Gohan as he lifted her head and back a little. Something compelled him to do this. At the same time, the others gathered around.

"Uh...daddy?" she asked in a whispering and exhausted tone before losing consciousness.

"DADDY!?" exclaimed the entire group all at once, including Gohan himself with shocked and disbelieved expressions.

The police sirens seemed a lot closer now. But Videl and Chi-chi looked more interested and infuriated at Gohan.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation to all this!" Gohan said with a nervous exclamation.

"Hmmm..." Pan murmured as she chewed the side of her cheek and squinted suspicious of her father.

"Those cops are coming fast. She's obviously a saiyan if she can transform, and look. She even has a tail." said Trunks, breaking back to more pressing issues.

"Her injuries look pretty bad. Let's take her back to my place. I have some doctors on hand and besides, I really don't think it'd be a good idea to leave her here for all these strange people and misfit doctors to pick up." said Bulma.

"You're right, let's go." said Gohan, trying to forget the 'Daddy' comment as soon as possible.

-

About an hour later, the group waited in a lobby like room outside of a medical area at capsule corporation.

Some of the doctors began to leave and the only one not with them at the moment was Bulma who had been in the room overseeing the girls recovery.

"So, you gonna explain this?" asked Videl with a burning tone behind glaring, watery eyes. Her small hands became clenched fists.

"Uhh...ah, that girls dad must be really handsome! Ah heh heh!" Gohan laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head, trying desperately to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Gohan how could you?" Trunks snickered jokingly as he leaned back and rested his arms on his chair.

Bra couldn't help but join in with a half smile.

"I don't think this is funny at all!" shouted Pan.

"She's right! Gohan say something!" shouted Chi-chi.

"Hey-hey now! Everyone just calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Gohan said nervously trying to quell three generations of pushy women.

"WELL!?" asked Videl. She folded her arms and tapped her foot angrily. Her thoughts had raced faster than anyone there. She was thinking 'How could Gohan cheat on me? And more importantly, when?'

"That girl took a pretty bad hit from one of those robots. Maybe her injuries made her dizzy and she couldn't think straight...like, maybe she was just delirious or maybe her dad looks a lot like me." said Gohan, as he pondered different theories, and adjusted his glasses.

But to Chi-chi and Videl, he was grasping at straws.

Gohan was uncomfortable which made it look like he was lying but in reality he wasn't.

"I could have a granddaughter I knew nothing about until today!" shouted Chi-chi.

"Yeah, and I could have a sister!" added Pan.

"She has a tail and can transform into a Super Saiyan. Even if there is another Saiyan out there, would he be powerful enough to train her to become a Super Saiyan?" asked Bra.

"And could he have gone this long without us sensing him?" added Trunks.

"Well, the universe is a big place, so it's at least possible." said Gohan.

None of the dialogue differed Videl in the least. She looked absolutely livid with Gohan's excuses, even though he was telling the truth.

"...So who was it?" she finally blurted out.

"Who was who?" asked Gohan.

"That bimbo you knocked up!" shouted Videl.

"Videl, please, you're overreacting. I've only ever been with you." Gohan responded pleadingly.

"That girl looked about Pan's age, maybe even a little older." said Bra.

"Aren't we all forgetting something? She had green skin when she was transformed. That's not a Saiyan trait! And she also had pointy ears." said Gohan.

"So, were you ever around any green skinned, pointy eared women?" Trunks was smiling again.

"Ah, nope!" Gohan responded quickly.

Videl looked more sad than angry.

"Gohan, if you're lying, you should come clean about it now." said Videl.

"I'm not lying! Come on you guys, when would I even have had time to do any of that with someone else with Majin Buu flying around those years ago?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, this whole thing is a little fishy. Maybe she really was just delirious." said Pan.

"Ahh, thank you, Pan!" Gohan sighed happily that someone finally took his side, if only a little bit.

"I know I didn't raise a cheater! Gohan you better be telling the truth." said Chi-chi.

"I am, mom. Videl, come on..." said Gohan trying to console his wife but she moved away.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. Not yet anyway." said Videl.

-

In the hospital room, the last doctor finally left and it was just the girl and Bulma in the room together.

She had finally awoken and turned to see Bulma sitting at a desk near her bed.

The girl was now wearing a hospital gown and a large, white, square band-aid on her cheek that had been cut earlier.

Her arm was in a cast and holster as though it were broken, and wrapped around her forehead were some bandages.

Under her hospital gown was more bandages around her stomach.

"Hey, not too quickly now." said Bulma reassuringly as she saw the girl turn to face her.

The girl looked around to see her sword and clothes were now cleaned and restored on a table at the foot of her bed.

Next to them was a small silver box that contained the capsules she had been using. She was relieved to see all of her gear wasn't taken away forever.

-

Bulma came outside with a cheerful look.

"Hey you guys, it looks like she's going to be okay. She's even awake if you want to speak with her." said Bulma.

Gohan gave a sigh of relief and straightened his tie.

Perhaps now she could rid the others of any less than gentlemanly suspicions.

-

The group walked into the large hospital like room in which the girl rested.

She sat up in her bed and watched the others come in. They noticed immediately that she was reasonably beautiful despite having pointy ears.

The room was large enough for everyone to fit without any headaches.

Bulma sat at a desk a few feet away from the girls bed, then crossed her legs and smiled.

Chi-chi, and Pan pushed Gohan further in to get the dialogue started asap.

"Uh...hi! said Gohan, having no choice but to walk further in.

"Hello." said the girl.

Gohan felt uncomfortable being so close. He noticed that her eyes were black and seemed more "cheery" up close.

"You've got some explaining to do!" said Pan.

Her comment was brash, but it *was* what everyone else was thinking.

"I'd like to, but I have to speak to Gohan and Bulma alone first." said the girl.

"She knows our names!?" asked Bulma. The revelation was genuinely shocking.

This shot Videl, Chi-chi, and Pan's suspicions through the roof.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW YOUR NAME!?" shouted Videl.

"Well, I am pretty popular as a fighter, and Bulma's the head of Capsule Corporation." Gohan reasoned.

"So she calls you dad, she can become a Super Saiyan, then she knows your name, and I'm supposed to just think it's all a big coincident!?" said Videl.

"Hang on you guys, I'm sure she'll open up to us more afterward." said Bulma.

"That might fly with you, but anything she has to say to you two, she can say with us here!" shouted Chi-chi.

Pan got a closer look at the girl. She could tell that the girl was older than her...and much more "developed", which caused her to squint, but she then let it go since her parents were bickering.

"Mama, Grandma, please stop yelling. I want to know about this girl too." said Pan.

"Sorry to have caused all of this, but I promise there is a good reason, just please let me talk to Gohan and Bulma alone, it's important and the fate of the multiverse is at stake." said the girl in the hospital bed.

"Now that sounds important! Why can't you tell the rest of us?" asked Pan.

"The one it revolves around the most is Gohan. You're going to have to just trust me on this." said the girl.

While everyone was distracted, Trunks put a small black disk on the side of Bulma's desk facing the girl's bed. It was some type of recording device.

"Come on you guys, I'm sure Gohan will fill us in on it later." said Trunks.

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Pan.

"Me either!" shouted Chi-chi.

Videl folded her arms and was obviously siding with her daughter and mother-in-law.

"Wow." said the girl on the bed, but not in a sarcastic tone. More like a surprised one.

Gohan turned to his family with a more serious expression.

"Mom, Videl, I do think you guys should leave. Just to cool off. It's not everyday I see another Super Saiyan, and if she say's it's important, part of me really believes her." said Gohan.

"But dad!" said Pan.

"Gohan!" shouted Chi-chi.

"Just for a few minutes, please?" said Gohan.

"I'll be here too, so you guys shouldn't worry." said Bulma.

Videl silently turned and left. Gohan could see a tear drop from one of her eyes, making him feel all the more guilty despite having done nothing wrong.

"Mama, wait!" said Pan as she followed after.

"You better have a good reason!" said Chi-chi as she frowned but then turned to leave.

Trunks and Bra followed after.

Gohan then locked the door.

"Here Gohan, have a seat." said Bulma. She pulled up a chair next to the girls hospital bed, then went back to sit at her desk with her legs crossed, facing both the girl and Gohan.

"Right." said Gohan.

"Sorry for all of this, I didn't mean to home wreck you. I guess I just forgot where I was and said something I shouldn't." said the girl.

-

Back at the lobby area, Chi-chi, Pan, Videl, Trunks, and Bra all sat around some type of radio device Trunks put down.

They could hear Gohan and the girls conversation loud and clear.

"Awesome work, Trunks!" said Pan.

While Chi-chi and Videl leaned in to listen more.

"I can't believe you guys. This is so childish!" said Bra, as she hypocritically listened in.

-

Back in the room, Gohan took his seat and put his hands on his knees harmlessly.

"Well, let's cut to it. What's your name?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me. Well, my name is Mint, and you aren't going to believe who my mother is." said the girl.

-

From the lobby, Pan and the others gasped and fell silent to listen in.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

"I'm actually more interested in who your father is." said Gohan.

Mint grinned and put her hands on her chin despite one being in a cast.

"It's you, Gohan. But not the way you think." she then said.

"Whu?" said Gohan.

-

From the lobby, Chi-chi, Videl, Pan, Trunks and Bra all listened in to the speaker device intently.

"HOW COULD HE!?" Videl shouted, but then abruptly fell silent because Pan grabbed her arm to restrain her a little. She was about to get up and bust into the room and after Gohan.

"Wait mom, there's more." said Pan.

"Yeah, they're not done." said Trunks.

-

"So how can I be your dad? No offense, but it's impossible. You seem familiar, but I've only ever been with Videl." said Gohan.

Bulma listened in intently as well.

"Can you guess who my mother is?" asked Mint.

"I honestly haven't a clue." said Gohan.

"Alright, it was fun while it lasted, but I'll tell you the truth. I'm not from this universe, or even this reality." said Mint.

"What!? How is that even possible!?" exclaimed Gohan.

But then he remembered, weird stuff happens all the time in this world.

If a Trunks can come from the Future, a girl can come from an alternate reality.

-

Videl leaned back and sighed with relief, although she still didn't like what was going on. A girl being related to Gohan through another dimension was better than him cheating on her.

"Now it all makes sense." said Pan.

"I knew my Gohan wasn't a cheater." whispered Chi-chi.

-

"In my universe...you're very...different." said Mint. She squinted and tilted her head a little as she said this.

"How so?" asked Gohan.

"Well for starters you don't wear glasses." she giggled.

"Oh? So am I not a scholar in your world?" Gohan asked while grinning in amusement.

"Pretty much. Here you're a Scholar. In my world you work at Capsule Corporation as a Physic's Engineer. You also have two bangs on your hair." said Mint.

"Wow, well that doesn't sound too bad." Gohan thought out loud as he touched his now bangless hair crown.

"Yeah, mom said even though you were more into training, you still liked to study." said Mint.

"This sounds so fascinating. So who is your mom in that world. It's not Videl is it?" asked Gohan.

"No, it's not her, but it's funner to show you than just say it." said Mint.

She lifted her hand and a silver box near her folded gear opened up and a small pin floated over to her. She had telepathy...

The pen split in half and displayed a hologram screen that was larger than the average notebook.

The technology floated over to her lap and she began to cycle through some of the displays with a type of touch screen.

"Ah, here you go." said Mint.

She handed the flat screen over to Gohan who took a look right away. Bulma could see it clearly too.

"What's this?" asked Gohan.

"In my universe Bulma invented a machine that could tell us how common our reality was as opposed to others. This is a more portable version. The screen is basically showing how likely all this is." explained Mint.

On the screen it showed a chibi of Gohan wearing his old Orange star highschool uniform.

From his chibi were arrows that pointed to other chibis.

The one pointing to Videl had a "98%" number glowing near her.

Below her, there was an arrow from Gohan's chibi pointing to a chibi of Erasa with a "1%".

Last, from Gohan's chibi the final arrow pointed to a question mark with another "1%" glowing near it.

"So are these percentages what I think they are?" asked Gohan.

"Probably. 98 out of 100 times you end up with Videl." said Mint.

"So what are these 1%'s? Looks like I coulda gotten with Erasa heh heh, I would have figured the percentage would be higher than that." laughed Gohan.

-

However, from the lobby, Videl and the others heard his little banter on the radio device.

Videl was irritated that he even considered Erasa despite it being so long ago.

But because they couldn't see the screen, the group didn't fully know what Gohan was talking about.

-

"I actually met your daughter with Erasa in one universe. Her name is Pen. Hahaha." laughed Mint.

"Well that's sweet. I remember I did think she was kind of cute, but Videl was so pushy back then hahaha." Gohan laughed carelessly as he thought he was safe to say what he wanted.

-

From the lobby, Videl gasped in offense at Gohan's statement.

"Hang on now, Videl. Remember, it's not like he knows we can hear him." said Chi-chi.

-

"She's just like my mother hahaha!" Gohan continued.

-

From the lobby, Chi-chi gasped and glared at the speaker device having heard Gohan say that.

-

"So where is your mother on this list?" asked Gohan.

"Tap the Question Mark with the 1%." said Mint.

"Oh, okay." said Gohan, and he did just that.

When he touched the Question Mark, it changed the small screen to a new page.

On it, it displayed several women Gohan encountered throughout his life. Including outlandish ones like Miss Piiza and Android 18.

Next to each woman was another set of percentages.

Bulma could see the screen and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Gohan! Didn't know you were such a stud!" she laughed.

There was even a chibi of her on that page...and even Chi-chi.

"Gosh, what a mess. ...But which one of them is your mom?" asked Gohan trying to ease the plethora of women off.

Mint smiled.

"Do you remember the Galaxy Soldiers?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ummm...no, I don't think I do. Can you jog my memory? I mean it has been a few years." said Gohan.

-

This line prompted everyone in the lobby listening to the conversation to fall dead silent. They all wanted to know who this girl's mother was too. It was the question that was plaguing them from the start.

-

"Do you remember Bojack?" asked Mint.

Gohan stared for a few moments, then his eyes widened.

Now it was obvious.

"...No way..." said Gohan, although it sounded like he was about to laugh.

He remembered the woman on Bojack's team. The pointy ears and the long hair. This removed all doubt that it was her.

"Mom was on their team, and the only girl." said Mint with a half smile.

"What? This is crazy! Wow! Insane! What!? Haha!" laughed Gohan.

He looked at the screen he was holding with the chibi of himself and all the other women, and the arrow pointing to Zangya read "13%".

"So then that means..." Gohan said looking at the numbers.

"It means I have less than 13% of 1% chance to even exist." said Mint.

((Or 0.13%))

"That's incredible! But I'm sorry...I think? Hmmm...well I mean, how could all this have happened in your world?" asked Gohan.

"Bojack killed mom in this world too, right?" said Mint.

"Uhhm, I'm sorry, but yes, I remember that." said Gohan, looking down a little.

"Oh no, it's fine. I've traveled to a few realities, and most of the time she either gets killed by him, Vegeta, Trunks, or you if you're mad enough. She told me she was pretty evil back then, so I'm not surprised." said Mint.

"That explains the small percentage. But I can't help but wonder, what happened to her in your world? And how did we get together?" asked Gohan.

He tapped on Zangya's chibi on the monitor and it displayed closer "real" images of her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, she looks pretty enough, but she was harsh when I met her." said Gohan.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically during the Cell Games, in my universe you suffered a head injury that made you a little paranoid. Not like, crazy paranoid, but just more on edge. So you started training more after you defeated Cell because you were afraid of stronger enemies showing up or Cell coming back. Since you had better control of your Super Saiyan 2 state, during Bojack's invasion, you were conscious enough to save mom from Bojack's sneak attack. But mom says it was probably more out of pity than being attracted to her." explained Mint.

"Wow...So one tiny bump could make all the difference." said Gohan as he touched the back of his head and wondered where it was he got hit in Mint's world.

"I heard it wasn't a tiny one." said Mint.

-

From the lobby, Videl and the others could hear Gohan's reactions.

"Who are the Galaxy Soldiers? Dad never talked about them before!" said Pan.

"They were a crew that tried to take over the Earth after Cell." said Vegeta as he walked in. He had finished his daily training.

"Hey dad!" said Trunks.

Vegeta didn't seem interested in what they were all listening to. He seemed to just be passing through to go to another room down the hall.

"Hey Vegeta, wait!" shouted Pan.

"What now?" said Vegeta in his usual aggravated tone.

"What did the Galaxy Soldiers look like?" asked Pan.

"I can hardly remember. Most of them had blue skin and orange hair. They could fight rather well too, but now they would be nothing." boasted Vegeta.

He then slumped a towel over his shoulder and continued down the hall way.

"So in that girls dimension, papa married a woman with blue skin and orange hair!?" asked Pan.

"That was part of a gang!?" added Chi-chi.

"Cool, exotic!" joked Trunks, but the women only frowned at him.

Videl was happy that most of the time, Gohan ended up with her. But her competitive nature made her wonder what the other woman looked like. As well as if she were a better fighter than her.

"Shhhh! Hang on! They're talking about his other kids with that other woman!" said Bra.

The speaker was in fact still playing the conversation between Gohan and Mint.

"Other kids!?" shouted Pan.

Videl clenched the arm rests on her seat and glared.

-

"You have siblings!?" exclaimed Gohan.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Did you only have one child here?" asked Mint.

"Well, yes. I guess it's because I figured having too many kids could put them in danger. And I didn't want to put Videl through all of that. But the other reason is I was at work and studying a lot, so I didn't really have time." explained Gohan. Although he blushed more toward the end.

"Yeah, in most realities I visited, you were a bit of a workaholic." Mint giggled.

"It's just how it goes. So how many siblings do you have in your world?" asked Gohan.

"Well, in the world where you married Erasa, you had two kids. Pen and Paper." laughed Mint.

"Ahhh..." Gohan blushed and looked to the side. He didn't say anything out loud, it was a relatively inappropriate topic since he was married to Videl and all.

Erasa was pretty flirtatious back in high school, so that would mean she would probably come on to him a lot if they were a couple...which would mean more chances to make babies...

"Ehem, that's pretty interesting, but I wanted to know about you and your siblings." said Gohan, regaining his composure as he straightened his tie and glasses.

Mint grinned and buried her face in her hands.

She couldn't help but giggle and blush, implying...a lot of action.

"What? Is it a lot?" asked Gohan.

"Haha...yeah." said Mint.

"More than with Erasa?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah, a lot more." said Mint.

Gohan's eyes widened and he looked back down at the screen displaying Zangya.

"Sounds like you couldn't get enough!" laughed Bulma as she saw him look down at the screen at the blue skinned woman.

"Alright, I have to know...how many kid's did I have with your mom?" asked Gohan.

Mint slowly lifted her hand and showed the number "five" with her fingers.

"WHAT!?" shouted Gohan as he got up from his chair. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth did as well.

"Holy!" shouted Bulma. Then she burst out laughing.

"FIVE!?" exclaimed Gohan. He said this so loudly that even if the others weren't recording him through a speaker, they would have heard him through the walls.

-

From the lobby recording speaker, everyone heard.

"FIVE!?" they all said at the same time.

"AAAH! What!? Gohan!" shouted Chi-chi.

"So he had five kids with that other woman?" Videl murmured bitterly. She felt like it implied that he liked that other woman more than her...

"Dad was busy in that other world...Aaaah...dad..." said Pan as she partially facepalmed and turned red.

Trunks didn't know how to react. The Gohan he knew was always so conservative and responsible. This was the most outlandish revelation yet!

"So underneath all that nerdiness is mucho...passion." laughed Bra.

-

"I'm sorry but that's impossible. I just can't see how that could happen." said Gohan retaking his seat.

"Well it's less than 13% of 1%, remember?" said Mint.

"I know...but, still. Five? That's just crazy...How could I support a family that big? Even if I worked at Capsule Corporation, there's only so much Bulma could do to pull some strings for me. I just don't think I could pull it off." said Gohan.

"Oh, that's easy. You work at Capsule Corporation, but mom is a model and later an action movie star. Also, one of my sisters took after her and became a celebrity as well." said Mint.

"A celebrity wife and daughter? Hmmm...I wonder how mom would react to that." said Gohan.

"Grandma gets along with us really well." Mint assured him.

"Oh? Well that's good. So what did she think of me marrying your mother?" asked Gohan.

"Well mom told me that Chi-chi hated her at first." said Mint.

-

"Makes sense!" Chi-chi shouted back in the lobby with the others after hearing that on the speaker.

Pan was a little annoyed that there was a counterpart to her that became a celebrity in Mint's world.

"I wonder how rich Gohan is in that other universe?" said Bra.

"I bet his celebrity daughter is stuck up and shallow..." mumbled Pan.

-

"Mom can be pretty judgmental. But then again, that woman was a space pirate and tried to help Bojack take over the earth...I don't even know her name. Hmm, can you tell me what it is?" asked Gohan.

"Wow, I guess my reality is less likely than I thought. Haha, okay, well, my mother's name is Zangya." said Mint.

"Kind of a mean name, but I don't know how she is, so I can't really judge." said Gohan.

"I know it doesn't seem likely, given the way she was when you saw her, but mom really is very caring. I promise you that." said Mint.

"I'll take your word for it. But by the way, how many of your siblings are sisters, and how many are brothers?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I have two sisters and two brothers. Including myself, that's five of us in total." said Mint.

"I see. What are their names and how far apart are your ages?" asked Gohan.

"I'm the oldest, and I'm 15. Godot is the second. He's my younger brother and is currently 13. Next is Cheri. She's 11, and she's the one that took after mom and became a star. I'm not going to lie, she can be pretty bratty. After Cheri, is Sundae. She looks the most like mom, only real difference is her hair is black and she has a tail. But she's got mom's skin tone. Sundae is 9 and last is Wafer. He's only 5, but he's stronger than you might think." explained Mint.

"Sounds like quite a crew. You're older than Pan by about 3 years." said Gohan.

-

As Mint named off her siblings, Pan couldn't help but wonder what they all looked like. Inheriting that competitive nature from Videl, she wondered how their fighting skills measured up.

-

"AH! OH MY GOSH!" Mint then exclaimed.

"What!? What is it!?" Gohan asked.

"We've been talking this entire time about stuff, but I didn't tell you the important things yet!" said Mint.

"You're fine, this was all very interesting to hear." said Bulma. She was still in the room after all.

"Alright, here's what I'm here for." said Mint.

She lifted her hand and another capsule came out of the box and floated over to her.

She clicked it and tossed it on the ground next to Gohan and Bulma, and after a puff of smoke, a large silver box appeared.

Mint waved her hand and the lid opened up.

Inside the box was a set of Dragon balls. But they didn't look normal.

They were larger than the regular ones, but a bit smaller than the Namekian ones.

Instead of being yellow-orange with orange stars, they were silvery WHITE with different colored stars. Each star was a different color. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Indigo, Green and Violet).

Gohan and Bulma could see she had collected quite a few.

"What are these?" asked Gohan.

"They're called the Supreme Dragon Balls. We can use them to summon Alpha Shenron. Basically he can grant five wishes including insane ones like becoming a God. The reason for that is because these dragon balls were created by Gods instead of the Namekians." explained Mint.

"So you're searching for these for fun?" asked Gohan.

"Not exactly." said Mint.

"Then what?" asked Bulma curiously as she picked one of the large orbs up to get a closer look.

"Unlike the regular dragon balls that scatter throughout planet's or galaxies, these ones scatter across realities." said Mint as she showed a new looking radar to Bulma that she got from the silver box near her gear.

Bulma looked back and definitely knew that was an item she must have invented.

"Not every reality has one, and as you can see, so far, I've collected five." said Mint.

"So you're looking for the sixth one?" asked Gohan.

"Pretty much." said Mint.

"To make yourself a Goddess?" asked Bulma.

"No no, nothing like that. Dad taught me some humility after all." she giggled.

"Then why?" asked Gohan in a curious tone.

"Basically it's to prevent Dr. Gero from getting them." said Mint.

"Dr. Gero? The old man that created the Androids?" asked Gohan.

"No, not him. To make a long story short, he had a Great-grandson that was even more twisted. His real name is Dr. Gero the Fourth, or as his androids call him, Dr. Gero IV." said Mint.

"What does he want with the Dragon Balls?" asked Gohan.

"He wants to become a God as well as absorb them. So far, he's got one, but I have five and am looking for the sixth." said Mint.

"Well, earlier I felt your power while you were transformed. You were incredibly strong, so why not just take out this new Gero guy?" asked Gohan.

"...I hate to say it, but he's a lot stronger than I am. When Baby attacked earth, he had access to the Tuffle technology and built himself some upgrades. By the way, did you guys have a hard time dealing with Baby like we did?" asked Mint.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But in the end, my dad, Goku, ended up taking care of him." said Gohan.

"So grandpa didn't get taken over in this reality?" asked Mint.

"Dad got taken over by Baby in your world!?" exclaimed Gohan.

"Yep, and then he fused with Vegeta. It was horrible. But at the time, you were the God of Destruction. It's a long story hahaha, but I'm supposed to be telling you about Gero." said Mint.

"That sounds incredible. When this is over you've got to tell me everything!" smiled Gohan.

"I will haha. Well, the next big issue is I'm actually being hunted down right now by one of Gero's strongest Androids." said Mint.

"What's he about?" asked Gohan.

"Unlike the Number Series Androids, Gero IV created Letter Series Androids. In my world, my family and friends, along with me, dispatched most of them, but the strongest by far, was Android X." said Mint.

"Android X? Sounds formidable." said Gohan.

"He was the one that gave me these injuries..." said Mint.

"That's awful..." said Gohan.

"Don't worry, I destroyed his tracker when I got separated from Uub and Lucille. It'll take him a few days to rebuild it." said Mint.

"Who's Lucille?" asked Gohan.

"You don't know her in this reality?" asked Mint.

"Not at all." said Gohan.

"She's Cell's reincarnation and a good friend of mine." said Mint.

"What the!? Man, things are way different in your world!" said Gohan.

"Yeah, she and Dr. Gero IV exist in this world too. I bet Lucille is probably just a regular girl in this universe. But remember how 98 out of 100 times you end up with Videl? Well, 99.9% of the time, Dr. Gero IV is benign. He even works here at Capsule Corporation." said Mint.

"Really!? How could I not notice something like that?" Bulma asked out loud.

She turned to face her laptop at her desk and brought up a database on all of the workers at Capsule Corporation.

After a brief alphabetical search, Bulma pulled up Gero's data.

"She's right! He's a scientist here! Amazing!" said Bulma.

Her computer screen showed a young man who had similar facial features to Android 17, but his hair was shorter and he wore glasses and a lab coat. His eyes were black and he looked bored. Beneath his image the name read 'Doctor Roderick Anthony Elijah Gero'

"Yup, that's him. His names a little different, but I recognize his face. Here, he's probably nice. But in my universe, he's insane. He fully named himself after the original Gero, down to his middle name. I guess here, this is what his original name was..." said Mint.

"Does the Dr. Gero you know look *exactly* the same?" asked Gohan.

"No. Well, he's still recognizable. Let's just say...he's got a lot more limbs...I'll explain in a bit." said Mint.

"So, how long do you have to find the Supreme Dragon Ball before Android X shows up?" asked Gohan.

"I'm sure it will take him days to fix his transport device, and even then, he still doesn't know the exact location of my current reality." said Mint.

"Hmmm..." Gohan looked like he was thinking hard.

"Don't worry. You can tell when he phases into a reality because the entire world goes black for a few seconds." said Mint.

"Well, at least now we have a warning." said Gohan.

"The thing about X is, he can regenerate and like the Number Series, he has infinite energy. But his scariest abilities is that he can turn invisible or take the form of the people you know and love, or civilians. Since Androids don't have life force, sneak attacks from him are usually fatal." said Mint.

"...And he's stronger than you?" Gohan was still trying to reason.

"Mmmhmm...let me show you what they look like." said Mint in a much sadder tone as she retook the touch screen technology from Gohan.

She cycled through a few pages, then had the two images appear side by side on screen.

Gohan looked down at the two and both looked intimidating and unfriendly.

On the left was a handsome young man with silvery metallic skin and long black hair. He wore a black outfit that resembled a sorcerer, but it had no sleeves, showing his arms were relatively muscular. Both of his hands wore black, fingerless gloves and had metallic bracers on the forearms. He had a hood, but it was down. On his right hand was a large, "wolverine" style claw. (Basically three long blades extending from his knuckles.)

The young man had black eyes with white pupils, and underneath his image was the Letter "X".

Next to him was Dr. Gero IV. Like before, his facial features were similar to that of Android 17, but his hair was short and had a few thin bangs in he front. He wore glasses and even still wore a lab coat and black pants and shoes. This Gero had red eyes instead of black like his counterpart, and welded to his back, were four shapeshifting mechanical tentacle claws. Gohan could tell they could shapeshift because the image was animated.

One claw became a drill, one became an energized circular saw, one became gigantic scissors, and the last one remained normal but was still a three pronged claw.

"..." Gohan glared down at the images of the two men in silence.

"They're only after me. X and Gero aren't into total mayhem like the Number Series were, but they'll attack if they see you as a threat." said Mint.

Bulma got a closer look and sighed in a worrisome tone.

"Why couldn't we tell the others this?" asked Gohan.

"Simple. Gero and X aren't going to harm Bulma. She's far too valuable. But X can read surface thoughts. The more people know about him or the Supreme Dragon Balls, the easier it is for him to track me. I figured I would just tell you two since it's only two people. He can detect brainwaves in other realities to an extent, but like I said, the less people who know about him, the harder it is for him to pinpoint my location, and so he won't be able to find me since in most of the other dimensions, only you know the whole truth about me, X and the dragon balls." explained Mint.

Gohan gave an "Ah..." of relief, but it was a false security.

-

From the lobby, Pan, Videl, Chi-chi, Trunks, and Bra had a look of horror.

Because they had been listening in, and now had knowledge about X and the Supreme Dragon Balls, tracking Mint might not be very hard.

"Ooooh no! Trunks you idiot!" whispered Pan.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know! Besides, you guys were listening in too!" said Trunks.

"That girl is in grave danger now!" shouted Chi-chi.

"Auuugghh man...we've gotta tell Gohan." said Trunks.

"I was against this from the beginning!" said Bra, trying to sound innocent.

-

"I only wanted to confide in you and Bulma because I needed Bulma's help and a lot of it revolved around you." said Mint.

"What did you need my help with?" asked Bulma.

"Well you see, I have a device that sends out waves for my family and friends in my home reality to pick up. It's damaged right now, so I can't go home or leave this current reality. Since you invented it, I was hoping you could maybe fix it. If you can't, I'll be stuck here until one of my friends shows up here. And with how abundant alternate realities are, and no way to pinpoint my location without the device, it could take them decades..." said Mint.

She used her telepathy to hand a type of watch over to Bulma.

"I'll have a look and see what I can do." said Bulma.

"This is definitely something I built. I recognize my style heh heh." said Bulma.

"So in the other realities where you collected the Supreme Dragon Balls, you didn't tell anyone other than me about them?" asked Gohan.

"In three of the alternate realities, I found the dragon balls without running into you guys at all. I was trying to do that here, but I was too injured and being chased down. I got one from my home reality, and one more from the world where you married Erasa. Since it's the one I just came from, X knows the next dragon ball isn't there. But he doesn't have a radar like me, so he doesn't know what reality to go to next." explained Mint.

"Wow, so you really are on your sixth one." said Gohan.

"Yep." smiled Mint.

"Well, I have one last question." said Gohan, but his tone was a bit reluctant.

"What is it?" asked Mint.

"How are you so strong?" asked Gohan.

"In my world, Bulma said it was because a lot of my power came passed down genetically. In my world, you're a Super Saiyan 4, and mom got some type of power up from an Old Supreme Kai." said Mint.

Gohan knew what she was talking about. No doubt Zangya had gotten the Mystic ritual over with. As for the genetic power, he had seen a similar trait in Goten and Trunks' ability to become Super Saiyan's so early. But Gohan had thought this was a Saiyan trait only. He then figured it must apply to whatever Zangya's race is too.

"I'm gonna go get you a senzu bean." said Gohan as he rose from his seat. He smiled as he left toward the door.

"Thanks...daddy." whispered Mint, but the last part was hard to hear.

As Gohan made his way to the door, the lights in the entire building turned off. It was as though the sun "turned off" for a few seconds since the entire planet went black.

Mint, Gohan, and Bulma's eyes widened in horror.

-

From the lobby, Pan and the others did the same.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival of X

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being gone so long, had some family issues to tie up XP lol

Anyway, onward!

-

The lights turning off for a few seconds, all around the world and even outside as though the Sun turned off.

That could only mean...

-

Gohan turned back to Mint with a shocked look.

"Was that what I think it was?" asked Gohan.

"It's X! He's here! But how? He couldn't have found me this quickly!" said Mint.

Bulma got up from her seat and moved past Gohan to look out the hallway to see if the others were listening in.

The hallway was empty but Trunks and Pan came down the hall in a rush.

"Did you guys see that black out just now?!" asked Bulma.

Pan pushed Trunks forward to confess.

He was irritated by the gesture but then, as an adult, he knew he had to take responsibility.

Gohan peered down at the two, and Mint could barely see them while on her bed.

"We...sort of...might have caused that." said Trunks.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma.

"He means we were listening in!" said Pan.

"What!? All of you?!" asked Bulma.

Bra peaked out from around the corner of that hall and gave a solemn nod.

"Oh no! This is bad!" said Gohan.

"You guys can't sense Androids at all?" asked Bulma.

Trunks, Pan and Gohan looked like they were trying to, but to no avail.

"I've got to get going then. I might not be able to change to a different reality, but if he's only tracking me then you guys won't be in any danger." said Mint. She removed the blanket covering her legs and seemed to be getting up.

"We can't let you do that! No way!" said Gohan, sounding much more parental and concerned.

"X was the one that gave you those injuries. . . ." murmured Pan in a regretful tone.

"I'll be alright, I promise. X is my problem. It would be wrong to force him on you guys." said Mint as she reached for her gear, but then Gohan touched her arm but then released.

"What is it?" she asked Gohan in a naive tone.

"Okay, lets plan this out. I can get you a senzu bean and you can just lie low here." said Gohan.

"Android X is among one of the most efficient in terms of intellect. He probably already knows I'm here and would likely check locations with people we know." said Mint.

"What an annoying robot." said Pan.

Mint took another item out of the silver box near her gear with telepathy. It was a pair of white goggles. She then put them on and the lenses turned cyan. It was like a scouter, but finer and covered both of her eyes.

It made beeping sounds and displayed a map.

"He's here, in West City. I think he's by those golems that attacked us earlier. That's how he found me. It wasn't that you guys were listening in. It was the golems! They had tracking devices in them!" said Mint.

"Can those goggles sense Androids?" asked Gohan.

"Sort of, but only when they are far away. In close combat if he turned invisible he turns invisible on the radar too. Bulma didn't get enough time to upgrade this in my world." said Mint.

"I've got it!" said Pan.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

"That Android X guy is tracking Mint and her mannerisms. But one thing he can't count on?" said Pan.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"ME!" answered Pan.

"I get what you're saying but how does it help here?" asked Trunks.

"In Mint's world, I don't exist, and you didn't marry mom. So X will be looking for Mint's hideouts, but not mine. I bet we're totally different people. We can take her to Grampa Hercules Place!" said Pan.

"She's right!" In my world, we barely know Hercule, X won't look there!" said Mint.

"Alright, it's a plan! Wait for me there!" said Gohan.

"Trunks, call Goten. We might need you guys to fuse." said Bulma as she took the watch device Mint gave her.

"But mom, will you be safe here? You should tell dad too." said Trunks.

"I was just about to. Hurry now!" said Bulma.

Gohan made his way down the hall, passing through the lobby. He saw Chi-chi and Videl sitting down looking confused but remorseful at the same time. Likely due to being so quick to antagonize him earlier.

"Gohan, I'm sorry for before..." said Videl.

"It's alright I understand." said Gohan with a smile as he made his way out the door and to Korin's place for a senzu bean. He looked to be in a rush and so didn't have time to fully chat with Videl.

"...That Gohan..." said Videl as she looked back to the hall leading to Mint's room.

Mint pulled out a radar of sorts. It looked like a dragon ball radar, but was hexagonal in shape.

"According to this, the Six-Star Supreme Dragon Ball is located in this realities Hercule City. If we're going there, then that's really convenient!" she said aloud.

"Hopefully it's in a really easy to access place!" said Pan.

-

A few minutes passed and everyone boarded a plane to get to Hercule's place. Pan called ahead of time to let him know they were coming.

Mint had changed out of her hospital gown and back to her now cleaned and restored clothes. She still had her arm in a cast and a band aid on her cheek.

As the group boarded a plane piloted by Trunks, Pan sat next to Mint and Chi-chi and Videl sat across from them.

Bra sat in a passenger seat next to Trunks in the pilot compartment. Bulma and Vegeta decided to stay behind.

Mint pulled out her android scouter again and said nothing while it beeped, then stopped.

The plane took off surprisingly without trouble.

"He's not moving..." said Mint. She was talking about Android X.

What she didn't know was that Android X was in the city looking at the destroyed golems. Perhaps he was examining them.

"Hey, umm, I know this is probably a bad time, but what happened to my mom in your universe?" asked Pan.

It was an uncomfortable question, but then, Pan always was pretty direct.

Sitting across from Videl and Chi-chi didn't make it any easier.

"From what I heard, the daughter of Mr. Satan became a police officer, but I heard she...wasn't very nice...no offense." said Mint.

She was telling the truth.

In the reality where Gohan did not marry Videl, she ended up becoming a bitter cop who stayed single.

Videl was sitting directly across from Mint, so she could almost feel her emotions.

Imagining a world without marrying Gohan was impossible for her.

"So do you know why things didn't work out between us in your world?" Videl finally spoke. She was holding back a lot of resentment despite it being an alternate universe.

"Well, in my world, dad won a tournament during the Galaxy Soldiers rampage. He said that when he defeated Hercule in the last round, a lot of people couldn't believe it, and so, to make a long story short, he told me that when he went to highschool you really hated him." explained Mint.

"That must have been when I thought it was all a trick..." lamented Videl.

"I can't speak for my version of dad-ugh, I mean Gohan, since he's not here, but he told me you kept trying to fight him and things just got worse. He also told me he managed to convince you that he wasn't such a bad guy, but by then, he and my mom already had a strong relationship." said Mint.

The plane everyone was in was now high in the sky and speeding toward Hercule City.

Videl was irritated at Mint's explanations. But it was the underlying realisticness that really bothered her.

Back before she knew Gohan and the other Z-Fighters, she was convinced her father was the strongest fighter in the world. Or at least, before high school. So if she had seen him lose back then, she probably WOULD have hated whoever defeated him and disgraced their family. It was only when she got to high school that she wanted to see him lose due to all the fame going to his head. But like a snowball effect, because Hercule had lost so early on, Videl's resentment toward Gohan only grew over the years, in Mint's reality, until they finally met in person in high school.

"Hmmm..." said Videl, she was thinking hard.

"I hear I didn't get along with your mom." said Chi-chi. She smiled probably trying to lighten the mood.

"Not at first. After a few years eventually you two got along." said Mint in a cheerful tone.

"...What does she look like?" asked Videl.

"Who? My mother?" asked Mint.

"Yes. I need to know something." said Videl.

She secretly wanted to compare their looks as well as see how tough this other woman looked. The fact that Mint explained her existence had less than 1% of a chance of happening did not deter Videl's competitive personality. One reality was too many in her eyes.

Mint pulled out that same hologram pen screen she had used earlier to show Gohan the alternate realities. After cycling through the touch screen for a couple more seconds, eventually she arrived at some pictures of Zangya.

"Here you go." said Mint.

She used her telepathy to let the technology glide over to Videl and Chi-chi.

It landed in her lap and Videl couldn't wait to compare.

The image showed various photos of Zangya, as well as some relevant data like techniques, how tall she was and how much she weighed, but Videl didn't care about that. Some of the photos depicted her talking, some sitting down, and one where she was fighting what looked like an Android.

Mint could almost feel the heat from Videl's seething glare.

"I wanna see too!" said Pan, but Videl and Chi-chi ignored her.

"Can you believe that Gohan? Heh..." mumbled Videl to Chi-chi. Videl squinted and chuckled but it was an angry and sarcastic tone, not a jovial one.

"Well it's not even a 1% chance so you shouldn't worry." said Mint.

"WHO SAYS I'M WORRIED!?" Videl screamed defensively.

This was followed by awkward silence and glances by everyone. Including Pan.

Trunks and Bra looked back from their piloting compartment at the group in the back.

"...Sorry." said Videl.

"It's okay." said Mint with a nervous half smile.

Even if it was less than 13% of 1%, Videl's nature just couldn't allow or acknowledge the idea of any woman taking away Gohan. Especially some blue skinned, pointy eared, gang related, alien girl.

("Look at this bitch. She looks like a total prostitute. Heh, orange hair? Really? BIMBO! She wishes she could steal *my* Gohan! NEVER! He'd never touch this slut! She probably drugged him or used a spell. Gohan isn't into long hair. But did he really have five kids with her? Hmph...must've been having a real good time...") thought Videl, she squinted toward the end of her thoughts.

Mint could see sweat forming on Videl's face, signifying the emotions she was holding back. Earlier Videl had "forgiven" Gohan for her false accusations, but seeing a picture of "the other woman" only made her angry again.

Videl then passed the screen to Chi-chi who was sitting next to her. Pan walked over and took a look.

"I can already imagine my reaction." laughed Chi-chi.

Pan looked at the image of Zangya, then back at Mint. She could see how their looks balanced out.

"Yeah, you look a lot like her. So what happened to dad in your world? How come he's not the one collecting the dragon balls?" asked Pan.

"Well originally, it was a group effort. I went with Uub and Lucille, but it was only in that last reality that we got separated thanks to Android X and his buddies." explained Mint.

"I see. So did dad stay behind to protect the Earth in your world?" asked Pan.

"Yes, pretty much everyone is fighting against Gero's bio-androids and other experiments. But dad in particular got injured fighting Android X, Y, and Z. We didn't have any senzu beans at that moment so rather than waste time, we decided to send Uub, Lucille, and myself. My other siblings aren't quite strong enough just yet, save for my brother, so we figured it would be safer if they stayed close to dad." said Mint.

"I hope that doesn't happen in our world." said Pan. Although she wasn't being completely honest. A part of her wanted to see how they would fair against the new Gero and his creations.

"It probably won't." Mint assured with a upbeat smirk.

"So how strong are you and your siblings exactly?" asked Pan. This question had some underlying motives. Pan just plain wanted to know if she was stronger than them.

"That's sort of hard to answer since I don't really know how to gauge it. My brother Godot isn't much weaker than I am. But I'm roughly twice as strong as my other sisters and brother." said Mint, although she was exaggerating a bit.

Videl got irritated hearing about Gohan's other children, but she didn't voice it. A part of her was intrigued so she couldn't help but look up.

"So are you stronger than Omega Shenron?" asked Pan.

"Oh no! Hahaha, we beat him with a Spirit bomb. Hang on, I can measure your battle power with this." said Mint.

She put back on her scouter that covered both eyes again that had been invented by the Bulma of her universe.

Mint touched the side of it rather than pressing a button, and it read Pan's current energy threshold.

The device made beeps and Pan grinned with anticipation.

"Wow, you're strong." said Mint.

"What's it say?" asked Pan.

"It says in base you have a battle power of around two hundred million." answered Mint.

"That's awesome!" said Pan.

"Yeah, you could beat Frieza." said Mint.

"So what's your battle power? And your siblings?" asked Pan. Her competitive nature was more blunt this time around.

"Ughhh..." Mint didn't know how to answer. She just "felt" that if she told Pan the truth, it would make her angry.

"Well we took them to the restored time chamber on the look out, so they trained a lot during the Letter Androids rampage." said Mint, trying to dodge Pan's comparison.

Pan caught it, however.

"So are they stronger than me?" asked Pan, this time her tone was much more interrogative.

"Actually, I don't know." Mint lied.

She knew her and her siblings battle power were as follows (In Base Forms, Post-ROSAT/Hyperbolic Time Chamber):

Mint - 45,000,000,000  
Godot - 42,350,000,000  
Cheri - 26,800,000,000  
Sundae - 34,750,000,000  
Wafer - 28,750,000,000

She kept the numbers to herself as she removed her Capsule Corporation Neo-Scouter from her eyes.

When she thought of Pan's measly 200,000,000 she decided it was best to not let her know anything more. Unlike Pan, Mint's siblings and herself could transform into Super Saiyan's, as well as the Race of Hera's Super Forms. (Read my "Battle of the God's AU" story to see why this is more significant than initially perceived.)

(((For the record, Omega Shenron's Power level was at least OVER 300,000,000,000,000/three-hundred trillion. It's probably more than that.)))

(((Let me show how I reached that conclusion before going on. Power Scaling of and off of Goku, it is generally accepted that Base Form GT Goku is = to SSJ3 Z Goku. According to a guide I read that listed the power levels of the characters after the Frieza Saga, SSJ3 Goku had a PL of 27,000,000,000. Super Buu was around 32,000,000,000. You can find these power levels online by typing in the numbers and key words. If I could show you the scan, I would, but doesn't allow those kinds of links, but I promise these numbers weren't made by fans, they were either Toriyama's secret numbers or gauged by his editors (which is better than nothing lol). I used a higher base for GT Goku and it went as follows:

Base GT Goku - 50,000,000,000 (I made it higher due to Zenkai's from Baby and Super 17, as well as training.)  
SSJ GT Goku - 2,500,000,000,000  
SSJ2 GT Goku - 5,000,000,000,000  
SSJ3 GT Goku - 20,000,000,000,000  
SSJ4 GT Goku - 200,000,000,000,000 )))

-

Pan tilted her head and gave Mint a suspicious stare. Mint replied with a nervous side grin with an anime sweat drop.

("I bet I could take them all at once!") Pan thought to herself confidently.

-

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma had explained the situation to Vegeta and he didn't look worried in the least, having mastered the ability to change into a Super Saiyan 4 at will now.

"So, Gohan had a runt from another universe show up here? Hmph, I can handle any tin can coming this way." said Vegeta, talking about Android X.

Bulma was at a desk like area, working on Mint's device that she left with her.

"Weird stuff always happens around here, doesn't it? I mean, remember when Trunks came from the future? I don't think any of it surprises me anymore." said Bulma.

After a few more minutes of tinkering Bulma was able to reverse engineer some of the equipment.

"Ha! I'm a genius!" laughed Bulma, but just then, a ring came from the main door.

A lot of the workers had gone home already, and so this left only Bulma or Vegeta to answer the door.

Bulma removed her goggles and looked at Vegeta.

"Fine, I'll get it." said Vegeta.

He made his way to the front room and could already see a man standing outside from the translucent glass doors.

Vegeta pushed through the door and stood face to face with a young man who had straight brown hair in a style similar to Trunks. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as earth style brown boots.

He had his hands in his pockets and a fairly innocent look on his face but relatively plain dark eyes.

Vegeta wasn't gay, but the young man's looks were above average.

"Hi, can Mint come out and play?" asked the young man. His voice wasn't anything special.

"Who?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm here to pick up a girl named Mint." said the young man.

Vegeta remembered Bulma's recounts from earlier. She explained that Gohan's daughter from an alternate universes name was 'Mint', so how would this guy know that? Or even a that she was here?

"Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about. Bye now." said Vegeta and he began to close the door.

But right as he was about to, the young man moved his foot into the door way to block it from closing.

Vegeta had super strength, so any ordinary young man would have gotten his foot crushed, but this one was perfectly fine!

The audacity of the young man's gesture irritated him.

"If you want to keep that foot, I suggest you move now!" said Vegeta.

The young man pressed his hand on the door, then a round wave of red energy pulsated throughout the entire front building from the bottom floor all the way around the building. The entire front building turned to vapor, exposing the floors above and the door vanished as well.

Vegeta leaped back with a frown. "I knew there was something strange about him!" said Vegeta.

Bulma dashed into the main room and could see that the entire outside wall from the bottom all the way to the floors above was gone. As were the windows, glass, metal and everything.

All of it had turned to vapor and dispersed in seconds. The building was round, but now it would look more like a semi-circle from a helicopter view.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

"Stay back, woman! This one is different!" shouted Vegeta. He wasted no time and turned Super Saiyan.

The young man's pupils turned white and the rest of his eyes (the parts that stay white) turned black. His hair turned black and longer and his outfit changed to that of a black sorcerers outfit, without sleeves. His skin turned a slick metallic silver, akin to that of Meta-Coolers. He wore black, fingerless gloves and black bracers on his forearms. Protruding from his right hands knuckles were three elongated blades similar to that of wolverine.

"It's never easy with you, is it Vegeta?" said the metallic young man. His voice became much more calculating and pompous. (He sounds like Vergil, from DMC3)

"It's Android X!" shouted Bulma.

Vegeta unleashed an energy wave that washed over X's body completely.

It cleared, showing no injury. In fact, X looked even stronger.

"Safe to say you didn't know I absorb energy." said X, and a grey aura flared up around him.

-

The plane everyone was in landed in Hercule's yard and the group slowly got out.

"Umm, hi." said Mint greeting Hercule.

"Howdy!" said Hercule.

Videl and Chi-chi stood next to Hercule and began whispering.

"So this is Gohan's daughter form another dimension or whatever? Heh heh, that's just crazy, but then again, crazy stuff like this happens all the time." said Hercule.

"Come on in everyone!" said Hercule, and they made their way inside.

Trunks stopped and looked up.

"Oh no!" he shouted.

"What is it, Trunks?" asked Bra.

"Dad's fighting someone!" said Trunks.

Mint, Bra and Pan could feel it too.

"Do you think it's that Android X guy?" asked Pan.

"I honestly hope not." said Mint.

She then pulled out her Supreme Dragon Ball scouter and it was picking up the location of the sixth dragon ball she needed.

"Hey look! The scouters says that the dragon ball is buried just a few hundred feet under this tree!" said Mint. It was insanely convenient that the final dragon ball she needed just so happen to be in Hercule's backyard, under a tree.

"Hey, ummm, Mr. Satan, right? Can I retrieve something under this tree?" asked Mint.

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess." said Hercule, although he was surprised at what Mint did next.

She blasted the ground and it burned several hundred feet into the ground.

Goten landed next to Trunks, having finished his date.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" said Trunks.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Goten.

"We've got a lot to fill you in on!" said Pan.

"That girl over there is Gohan's daughter from another dimension! Isn't that insane?" said Bra.

Goten looked over to see she was burning the ground away.

"Uhhh, why is she-?" not knowing why she was doing this, having arrived seconds earlier, Goten thought this outloud.

"Hello!" said Mint as she turned to him.

"Hi!" said Goten.

"Wow, so Gohan got with some other chick in that world huh? Wonder how Videl took this." said Goten.

Videl heard his comment and glared.

"So who was her mom in that world?" asked Goten.

"We'll explain in a bit." said Pan. She ran over to Mint and Trunks and Goten followed.

"Did you find it?" asked Pan.

"Almost!" Mint answered excitedly.

The smoke cleared and the hole in the ground Mint had created looked very deep.

Goten was more interested in his alternate-reality niece. Upon closer inspection he could see was not bad looking.

"Wow, your mom must be really pretty." said Goten. His statement was rather blunt, but this trait seemed to run with the more naive members of the Son family.

"Thank you." said Mint with a cheery blush.

"So she's got powers and stuff too?" asked Hercule.

"It seems so." answered Videl.

Mint lifted her hand and the final dragon ball levitated out of the ground and over to her hand.

The group could see it was indeed one of the white, multi-colored star dragon balls Mint had been talking about earlier.

She closed the hole in the ground by what looked like a form of telepathy.

"Whoa! That Dragon Ball looks weird!" said Goten. He indeed was not informed.

"Come on, we'll explain everything to you in here." said Pan.

Mint dusted off the Supreme Six-Star Dragon Ball and followed after them.

-

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"No amount of technology can make you equal to me." said Vegeta.

Android X watched his vengeful glare as a light breeze ruffled his red fur.

"You'd be surprised." replied Android X. 


	4. Chapter 4 Heavy Violence

**Author's Note:** Had some loose ends to tie up lol, sorry for late updates. Life and writers block = Headaches XDD

If you want to see a closer version of the cover pic of Mint, please go to my Deviant Art (scroll down my profile)

Anyways, onward!

-

Vegeta flew forward and slammed his fist toward Android X.

The silver skinned young man blocked the oncoming attack with one hand, and then held it. Although the large shockwave and shake showed that this wasn't easy.

"What!?" said Vegeta in a shocked tone. He was in his Super Saiyan 4 state, so how someone being able to stop his punch was not an easy feat.

Android X only glared through his inverted colored black eyes. His expression was emotionless.

Vegeta then raised his left leg to deliver a kick, but the Android unexpectedly fired a grey laser from both his eyes, blasting Vegeta away several meters, and into the remaining portions of Bulma's house.

"GAAAH!" the Saiyan prince yelled before crashing through the backdoor.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

Android X turned to her and then stopped. His turn was slow.

"Where is Mint?" he asked in an intimidating tone. Some lights were flickering in his pupils.

He was scanning Bulma for something.

"None of your business!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta came up from underground in front of X and delivered a surprise uppercut followed by a knee to the androids stomach.

This pushed Android X back a few inches. He grunted in pain.

Despite being in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Vegeta looked visibly worn already. His chest was burned by X's energy attack earlier.

Both X and Vegeta vanished and began a high speed clash.

Bulma knew she had to get out of the way, and so, increased her distance from their fighting.

She couldn't keep up with there teleporting, but it seemed as though X was trying to stay near Capsule Corporation.

Every blow created shockwaves that destroyed more of the nearby buildings and craters appeared on the ground.

What Bulma didn't see was that Vegeta's strikes on X inflicted little damage. Where as, X's blows to Vegeta were just the opposite in that his bones nearly broke. This may be because he absorbed some energy earlier. It was like fighting Super 17 all over again.

Eventually the two reappeared across from one another and Bulma couldn't help but gasp at the now visible injuries on her husband.

The Android leaped back and another set of wolverine claws extended from his opposite hand.

He now had two and crossed his arms maliciously.

Next, he literally turned invisible. This wasn't by extreme speed, but instead some type of cloaking device.

Vegeta couldn't sense the Android because it had no life force, so he had to rely on reacting to vibrations in the air.

However, it was to no avail.

It looked as though Vegeta had been kneed in the gut. The sound of the impact created a crater. Bulma then watched in horror as the invisible wolverine claws raked across her husband from every which way.

"AHHH! GUH! AAAUGGH! AH!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to defend himself.

With the speed and splattering of blood it looked as though he had been caught inside of an invisible blender.

The three knives on X's right arm tore completely into Vegeta's shoulder like a hot knife through butter. The Android then became visible again.

Vegeta had deep slashes on his back, face, arms, legs, chest and stomach. Almost everywhere really.

Android X kneed the Saiyan prince in the back, sending him hurtling forward several feet but releasing him from his claws stab at the same time.

X flicked both his arms, and blood splattered onto the ground. His claws shined showing how slick the material was. He once again turned to Bulma, slowly.

"Where is Mint?" he asked again.

"I'll never tell you!" shouted Bulma.

"Then you'll be collecting your husband in several different places." X replied coldly.

He turned back to Vegeta who was struggling to his feet. The Super Saiyan 4 had bruised in addition to cuts all over his body. X must have been punching as well as slashing earlier when he turned invisible.

Android X slowly walked forward without another word.

"WAIT! STOP!" shouted Bulma.

But the Android did not look like he was listening.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" screamed Bulma.

X stopped and retracted his claws.

"Dr. Gero will create a world free of all pain, misery, and despair. A world where everyone will live forever without the inconvenience of emotions or choice. By getting in my way, you are hindering his plans, and thus, hindering the next stage in the consciousness of humanity. I'm not the evil one, you are." replied Android X.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Vegeta. He teleported behind the android and delivered a devastating punch.

Bulma cringed as she got a closer look at Vegeta's injuries.

Android X was pushed back several feet again, but once again did not look injured. His expression did not change.

After retaking his stance, the wolverine claws on X's knuckles shot back out. This time they looked longer and sharper. He stepped forward and then stopped.

Vegeta and Bulma could hear a technological beep sound of sorts, then X looked to the side.

A breeze ruffled his black sorcerer-like outfit as well as Vegeta's now bloodied fur.

Bulma immediately noticed that X was looking in the direction Mint and the others had gone.

"I see. So she found the last Dragon Ball..." X whispered to himself.

Bulma knew he was talking about Mint.

Android X looked back at Vegeta and in an instant, was right next to him, then punched the Saiyan prince downward into the ground with so much force that it created another crater.

Before this they were several feet apart, but to Bulma it was just a blink and he vanished then assaulted Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't even have time to grunt in pain before losing consciousness. He reverted from his Super Saiyan 4 state to his base form.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

X looked back to the direction Mint and the others had gone. He turned invisible but Bulma could see he was flying away due to the air being pushed visibly around him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she rushed to her husbands side.

Vegeta had deep slashes and bruises all over his body, but he was alive.

-

While Vegeta was fighting X, Mint had been explaining her situation to Goten and more to the others one on one.

They were all sitting in a large room with many couches and a large TV, although no one was watching. Videl stood next to her father, but they all seemed more interested in what Mint was saying just because she came from such a radically different world.

"So the new Dr. Gero wants to turn everyone into androids?" asked Goten.

"Yep, everyone, and everything. Even animals and plants." said Mint.

"But why?" asked Goten.

"It's his idea of everyone not having emotions. Then he wants us all to worship him and live forever." said Mint.

"Sounds scary, and selfish." said Goten.

He was holding the touch screen technology Mint used earlier to show Gohan and Videl the different things in her reality.

Goten looked down at the images of Dr. Gero IV. He then cycled through and back to the page displaying Zangya.

"Your mom is pretty cute, no wonder you are too." said Goten with a smile.

"Aww, thank you." said Mint.

Pan and Videl squinted a little but no one noticed.

"So am I still the champ in your world?" asked Hercule.

"Yeah, pretty much. We've got no intention of taking that away." said Mint.

Hercule was relieved. Although Mint didn't tell him about Gohan's initial overthrowing of him during the Galactic Tournament in her world.

Just then, they all stopped and the room went silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Chi-chi.

"Dad's energy just hit zero! Or at least, really really low." said Trunks.

"What does that mean?" asked Videl.

"It means he's either sleeping...or dead." said Bra as she rose from her seat.

Mint pulled out her Neo Scouter and after a few beeps she looked back at the group.

"Android X is on his way here." said Mint.

"We'll be ready!" shouted Goten. He then turned to Trunks.

"How bout some fusion!" he asked.

"Right!, but let's give it a minute." said Trunks

"We'd better go outside. Grandma, Grampa, and mama, you guys should stay in here!" said Pan.

Hercule looked as nervous as ever.

"Be careful you guys!" said Videl.

"Dad-ugh, I mean Gohan is on his way to Capsule Corp. He must have felt Vegeta's energy go down." said Mint to the group as they headed out the front door.

She left the capsule with the Supreme Dragon Balls inside in a box near Chi-chi and Videl.

Hercules front yard was large and had nearby buildings. Were they other homes of his? It was still on his property, but Mint didn't pay it much mind because her primary focus was X.

Pan didn't look worried. She looked more annoyed that the Android was so relentless.

Trunks and Bra however, looked grim. They were concerned about their father's well being in their absence.

-

Back at Capsule Corporation, Gohan landed near Vegeta. He put away his glasses and touched his blue suit.

"So that Android did this to him?" asked Gohan to Bulma.

"Yeah, he was even stronger than a Super Saiyan 4!" said Bulma.

"When Vegeta is conscious enough, give him this please!" said Gohan as he handed Bulma a senzu bean before taking off toward Hercule's place to aid the others.

He looked to be in a rush.

Bulma knelt beside her husband and touched his face.

"Oh..Vegeta..." she whispered sorrowfully.

-

Android X became visible and landed in front of the group of Z-Fighters.

As he landed slowly, an invisible wave of energy pulsated outward and brushed over the group.

Bra was the least experienced fighter, and so, felt the most intimidated.

"Are you Android X?" asked Goten.

X scanned everyone slowly and Mint was still sore from their earlier bout.

He quickly located and deducted that the Supreme Dragon Balls were inside the mansion with his X-ray vision and some other forms of scanning.

"..." he did not respond to Goten's inquiry.

"It's him." said Mint.

"Trunks!" said Goten.

"Right!" replied Trunks.

"FUuuuuu-SION! HA!" said the two Saiyan's, and they merged, becoming Gotenks.

Immediately after, Gotenks shot up to his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Pan powered up, and Bra turned Super Saiyan and took a fighting stance.

Mint did the same, however her second transformation took everyone by a bit of surprise.

First her hair turned gold, but then two circular screens appeared on either side of her, and her skin turned green. Her power level also seemed to rocket further than initially perceived.

Pan didn't want to admit, but it was clear to everyone there that their powers were no where close to one another.

"I see you managed to make some allies in this world. It's a shame really. More unnecessary casualties." said Android X.

"Yeah right!" shouted Bra sarcastically.

"We're gonna recycle the hell out of you!" shouted Gotenks.

"Hmph, I'll humor you." said Android X, giving a smirk.

He stepped forward and vanished, the rest of the group did so as well.

Hercule, Chi-chi, and Videl looked outside to see sketch lines criss crossing and colliding in the sky.

Several shockwaves emanated from the collisions.

The Z-Fighters rained several blows on X who seemed unharmed.

A nearby building erupted in a violent explosion that created a small earthquake.

"Oh man! We gotta get outta here!" shouted Hercule.

Another explosion blew off the entire roof of Hercules house, and Chi-chi and Videl could see outside.

Yet another explosion occurred, this time destroying Hercules front wall and making the house even more visibly wrecked.

Chi-chi, Videl, and Hercule all yelled as they fell backwards from the shockwaves.

The non-fighters could see outside now.

"Augh! That's gonna take days to repair!" shouted Hercule as he struggled to his feet from the rubble.

Gotenks crashed into the ground, liken to a meteor, and creating a crater in the process. He was visibly wounded and bleeding from above his eye.

X reappeared in the sky and in a nightmare scene for Chi-chi and Videl.

Gotenks looked up as well. Wincing in pain as he had taken the most damage.

X was holding Bra and Pan by the necks on both his hands.

Mint was behind him and once again, bruised all over.

"Let go!" shouted Bra as she kicked the androids chest and stomach.

("I can't breath!") thought Pan as she tried to do the same.

Mint knew about X's ruthless nature and that she had to act fast.

As X began to tighten his grip in an attempt to snap the young saiyan females necks, Mint fired off from both hands a strange thread-like, red net that surrounded X.

"Fool, you've tried this before. My energy is infinite and your psycho thread technique is obsolete." scoffed X.

"Wrong. This is a new one I developed but hadn't tried out yet! Take this! DESTRUCTO THREAD!" shouted Mint.

She yanked on the threads surrounding X's body with both her arms, and to his surprise it was like blades through weeds.

X's body was sliced to pieces and his hands slid off of the girls necks as well. His expression was one of shock as well.

Everyone was in awe at the technique serving to be so powerful. Mint had developed the technique some time ago after learning Destructo Disk from Marron in her world.

She hadn't tested it out because she didn't know how strong it was, or dangerous, but it seemed to have the same properties as the disk variant. (In that it can slice someone 100x your power level.)

Android X's sliced apart body fell piece by piece from the sky, and the girls looked relieved to finally be able to breath again.

"Way to go, Mint!" shouted Gotenks.

The girls landed near the dismembered Android and Mint collapsed to one knee. The all gave a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

After all the hype it felt weird finally being rid of him.

"Had I known that attack would work, I would have tried it a lot sooner. It definitely would have come in handy when I ran into X earlier, but phew, that took more energy than you might think." said Mint. The green skin form she was taking was still an unnatural sight for most everyone there.

"Ya did it!" yelled Hercule, whilst Chi-chi and Videl clasped their hands, happy that everyone was safe.

Gohan finally arrived just in time to see the aftermath of the fighting.

He landed near Mint and next to the androids now dismembered body.

"Gosh! What happened here?" asked Gohan.

"We just killed that Android guy." said Bra boasted.

Gohan looked at the pile of what was once Android X and handed out Senzu beans to everyone.

"Thank you." said Mint, as she ate the bean.

"Did you do that?" asked Gohan.

"I was surprised too." replied Mint.

Everyone's energy shot back up and it seemed like everything had turned out fine.

"Come on, let's gather those dragon balls out of here." said Gohan.

As the group walked toward what was once Hercules house, a wave of energy swept upward and the group turned back in shock to see X's limbs reattaching.

It looked like wires and liquid metal merging together where he was severed.

Almost instantly, it was as though he had never been cut!

Pan and Bra looked horrified while the others looked concerned.

"Round 2." said the Android. His body was fully intact. Even his clothes.

"But how!? Dr. Gero stated only he and Z had regeneration capabilities!" shouted Mint.

"I got an upgrade before I came here. You should have been more careful." said X.

Gotenks wiped away the blood from above his eye, now fully healed thanks to Gohan's senzu bean and took a fighting stance, as did the others.

"Your same trick won't work twice." said Android X, undoubtedly referring to Mint's Destructo Thread attack.

Gohan powered up to his Mystic form, and removed his glasses.

From the destroyed house, Chi-chi, Videl, and Hercule fell silent in suspense.

"What are we gonna do now?!" asked Bra. Her Super Saiyan aura glowed impressively but her power now was negligible.

Pan was in even worse shape, not having a transformation. She was sweating and biting her inner cheek nervously.

"Earlier I was toying with you. I wanted to see what you were capable of. But now it's clear I'll simply have to dispose of you one by one." said X.

This time he wasn't bluffing.

A grey aura surrounded him, and it was clear to everyone, even though they couldn't read his life force, they knew he was about to go 100% full power.

Wolverine claws extended from his hands, and he turned invisible.

Bra and Pan wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"EVERYONE, DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" shouted Mint.

Having a higher form of telepathy (from the Heran genes in her) she could sense the Android somewhat despite it not having life force.

Gohan knew they were outclassed, but he didn't know what else to do.

Invisible claws instantly tore into Gotenks' legs.

"AAAAUGGGGH! WHAT!?" shouted the fused SSJ3.

Mint and the others turned around, and tried to locate the Android.

Gotenks then took a blow to his stomach and was sent hurdling near Videl and Chi-chi. The blow was so loud and possibly damaging that it blew away the group several meters.

Mint knew X's pattern.

He was going to kill him next.

Taking a gamble, she flew forward and kicked upward with all her might. She was stronger now due to a minor zenkai earlier, and surprisingly, her boot found it's mark.

"Oof!" shouted Android X, and he became visible again.

Upon landing near Videl and Chi-chi, Gotenks defused back into Trunks and Goten, who were unconscious.

Bra sprayed the Android with blue energy, but to no avail.

"You fool! I absorb energy, remember?!" laughed X.

"Mint! How do we kill this thing!?" shouted Bra.

"He can only absorb energy from his skin. We've got to hit him with an energy attack on the inside somehow!" said Mint.

She remembered that that was how her brother destroyed Android Z.

The Android wasn't in a patient mood any longer. He rained several slashes and punches on Mint at an incredible speed that she could barely defend herself before pushing him away with an energy dome.

The others could see she once again had several cuts bruises. This time, even more.

Mint regretted taking that senzu bean so soon.

Android X retracted his claws and teleported up to Bra, slamming his fist into her stomach.

She coughed a stream of blood and reverted back to her blue haired base form.

X then tossed her aside like a rag doll.

It was too fast for anyone to react.

"RRRRaaaaaa!" Pan screamed, infuriated at the injury inflicted upon her friend and charged forward.

"PAN WAIT!" shouted Gohan.

But it was on deaf ears.

Android X was amused by the young girls bravery, but also feeling sadistic.

Gohan and Mint flew toward him as well.

Pan got there first and landed a punch square in between the Androids eyes.

He didn't flinch. He was clearly unharmed.

Pan was in shock. She put all of her strength into that punch.

X smiled and held out his hand.

It shape shifted into a pair of scissors and everyone knew what was coming next.

Before he could snip off one of Pan's limbs, Gohan put all of his strength into a kick to redirect the Androids scissor hand whilst Pan pulled back.

It was partially successful, but partially not.

X barely flinched at Mystic Gohan's kick, but it was enough for his scissors to miss. Or at least, it seemed that way. There was no blood on the blades.

When Pan landed back in her starting position (mere feet away) everyone was shocked to see the injury she had received during that high speed exchange.

A red line appeared over her stomach. She looked down and slowly covered the wound with a shocked expression, then blood sprayed from her stomach all over the sidewalk.

Everyone looked up in sheer terror. Especially Videl and Chi-chi.

Pan never even felt his cut earlier, so how could this be!?

She coughed blood and tried to hold in her intestines as she fell backwards.

"AAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and cried in pain while tears left her eyes and blood left her mouth and now open stomach.

"Oh my God! Dad! Get a doctor! Hurry!" shouted Videl to Hercule as she frantically rushed to Pan side and did what she could for her daughter.

Gohan was enraged, absolutely livid at what the Android had done.

X turned to him. He had missed mostly, but likely cut into Pan with energy extending off the blade rather than the blade itself.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Gohan.

He seemed to teleport and landed a fist right into the side of the Androids face. The force was enough to send him back and downward into the ground. The energy spike Gohan had just now wasn't calculated.

Mint blamed herself for Pan's injury and knew she had to go all out this time around. She could barely stand from X's assault, but she didn't want Gohan to have to fight him alone.

-

From above West City, a black and white dimensional portal with several squares opened up. (This was likened to the way Espada came to the living world in Bleach.)

Three people stepped out of it with serious expressions.

The tallest wore a cape similar to Piccolo's, but it was black instead of white. He had crimson fur and black spiky hair. Clearly a Super Saiyan 4. He had on black pants, red shin guards, black wrist bands, and black martial artists shoes. Grasped in his right hand was a sheathed katana.

To his right was a young man who wore a long black vest that went down his back, black pants, black boots, and gloves similar to Nappa's. He had dark skin and a black sword on his back that looked like Janemba's. His hair was long and some of it covered his left eye.

The third young man looked no older than 13. His hair was similar to Crono's (from Chrono Trigger), and he wore a red headband on his forehead, similar to Bardock's.

His hair was black, and he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, white pants, and brown boots similar to Future Trunks'. Strapped to his back was a black shortsword and he had fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Dad, do you sense Mint's energy?" asked the young boy.

"Come on, let's hurry. It feels like several powers are dieing in this direction." said the Super Saiyan 4.

The trio sped off toward Hercule City at astonishing speed. 


End file.
